


Re- De- Stabilized

by DivineWriting



Series: A New Perspective [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Folklore, Legends, Russian Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineWriting/pseuds/DivineWriting
Summary: After Sam nearly dies from a vengeful Vlad Plasmius, her feelings for her best friend continue to intensify. Despite enduring a near-death experience, she unleashes her sexy side and meets a legendary character.





	Re- De- Stabilized

“Hey did you guys know that the amygdala controls both the fight or flight response and sexual arousal, and they are located suspiciously close to one another?” Tucker announced, flipping through a psychology textbook he had found in the Fenton lab. 

“Is that Jazz’s AP Psych book?” Danny asked, clicking random buttons on a computer screen as he explored his parents’ wealth of technology. 

“It’s pretty interesting, especially the chapter about how being scared makes you horny. It really explains alot…” Tucker said, undergoing some epiphany as he glanced from me to Danny and back to me. I felt my face grow red as Danny and I stopped fidgeting with the gadgets and looked at one another. 

Anxious to shift the conversation, I sent Tucker a smart-ass response, “Yeah, it does. Definitely explains how Jazz somehow has the hots for you, because every time you are with her, ya’ll are under attack by ghosts.” 

“That makes SO much sense!” Danny included, nodding in agreement with a little smirk on his face. 

“Have you guys seen my psych book?” A girly voice called out and suddenly Jazz appeared descending the stairs. She spotted Tucker looking through it and sighed with relief. 

“Thank goodness! I have an exam tomorrow and I still have so much more studying to do!” She complained, taking the book that Tucker handed her. 

“You know, the brain is more like computers than I thought, and I’m pretty good at those! I can help you study if you want?” Tucker offered smoothly. 

“Oh Tucker! You don’t have to do that! I mean- unless you want-” Jazz began, but was immediately interrupted by Tucker’s cheesy “oh I insist!” 

And with that, the two… very odd… lovebirds retreated up the stairs and out of the lab. 

“So weird,” I mumbled, returning to the array of buttons and computerized puzzles in front of Danny and I. 

“I know, I never thought of fear and sex as being connected. No wonder I find myself randomly in the mood after intense ghost fights!” Danny commented, playing with all the little buttons. I saw him step back and stare at the wall, mouthing “what the fuck” to himself as he smacked himself regretfully. 

“Oh, I was referring to Tucker and Jazz,” I replied, chuckling at Danny’s accidental revelations.

“Yeah that’s awkward. I guess I just have to accept it if they actually do really like each other. Sometimes it’s best to just let things happen,” Danny said, trying to recover from his embarassing disclosure. 

“Hey I’d rather it be Tucker than Dash. I remember he was pretty into her for awhile, especially when he agreed to invite you to that dumb party!” I replied. 

“True. Could be worse!” He smiled, cracking his knuckles after poking all the buttons. 

“So, Dani is okay? Even after Vlad sent Valerie to do his dirty work for him?” I asked. 

“Yeah. Thankfully I was able to convince Valerie to leave Dani alone and they actually became pretty good friends. It was a sticky situation because Valerie thought she was doing the right thing and it wasn’t like I could just kill her to save Dani, you know?”

“That’s what makes Vlad so dangerous. He’s so manipulative. And he’s not afraid to take it too far, either. Even against a little girl.” 

“He definitely knows how to get in your head. Maybe he read Jazz’s psychology book!” Danny joked, trying to make light of a situation that never failed to enrage him. 

And speaking of the devil, I voiced to myself, alarmed by the scene before me. Vlad rose from a circular green vortex that had appeared from the floor and floatted menacingly in the middle of the lab.

“Daniel, I’m so glad to see you are here,” Vlad smirked with a creepy smile, “You took something from me, so it’s only fair I take something from you!” 

Another blazing green portal opened up right below my feet. As soon as it grew large enough, I dropped into it. I felt my heart jut into my throat as I fell through what seemed like miles of nothingness. I refused to open my eyes, fearing for my life. 

Only seconds later, my body plopped into an ice-sheeted lake. As I sank into the abyss of the freezing water, it slowly sucked the life from me. After fading in and out of consciousness, I finally lost this terrifying fight with nature, and my whole world went dark.  
_________________________________________________________________________

I finally woke up from my ghastly nightmare only to realize that I was still in one. My whole body ached and my skin was burning from head to toe. I was still submerged in water, but it was now lukewarm, and I could actually breathe. My hair rested on a dry towel, and I realized I was in a bathtub of water filled to my neck.

It hurt to move, even small amounts, so I opened my eyes slowly and carefully. I found Danny peering down at me as he held my head up out of the water. His human hands were warm against my skin. I couldn’t feel him empathically, I guess my body was overstimulated by the hypothermic temperature of the pool of ice I had been thrown into. But now I felt like I was floating. Every muscle in my body was completely relaxed. Aching, but relaxed. 

I also noticed I had been stripped down completely; my naked body was virtually paralyzed beneath the clear bathtub water, completely exposed for Danny to see. 

But he didn’t seem too interested in his completely nude friend. He stared at my face, watching my eyelids flutter as they lifted, revealing my bloodshot eyes. 

“Oh my God! Sam!” He shouted with excitement, almost losing his breath. 

Before I could speak, I felt his lips grace mine. The warm air that escaped from his nose as he breathed heavily tickled my cheeks. His lips just dominated mine, pushing and sucking on me with authentic passion. It felt so good that I forgot all my pain, all my aching, and all my worry and confusion about what had happened. I had escaped with the collision of our lips, and I was reluctant to return to reality when he leaned away. 

“Sorry, Sam. I’m just- your heart had stopped- I thought you were dead!” Danny frantically explained, tears starting to fill his eyes. 

“Danny, Danny- please! Don’t- don’t cry!” I pleaded nervously. 

“I know, I’m just so happy you’re alive!” Danny apologized, wiping away the tears. My heart dropped. I had never seen him cry, and now here he was, weeping furiously. He was crying over me. I was heartbroken and flattered at the same time. I wanted to hold him and tell him it was okay, but I was still sore to the bone, disoriented, and… naked. 

“Danny, what happened? Why do I feel like I just got hit by a bus? Where are my clothes? I don’t know if I’m more confused or humiliated,” I interviewed, searching the unfamiliar room with darting eyes. 

“Sam, please just relax. I’m taking care of you, I promise I will explain everything when you are better,” Danny instructed, combing back my soggy hair, “And I know it’s an uncomfortable situation that you’re in, I would definitely be pretty humiliated if it were reversed,” Danny commented, still stroking my hair. 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” I asked in frustration. He’s basically saying, your life sucks.

“No, no, no,” Danny exclaimed frantically, “Sorry. I’m not good at consoling.” He began chuckling nervously, but then returned to his serious demeanor, “What I’m saying is… you have nothing to be ashamed or embarassed about. You’re absolutely beautiful. Like your whole body is just… stunning. It’s better than I’ve ever imagined it to be. And yes, I have imagined you naked.” He admitted, pausing. He stared across the room for a bit before continuing. 

“And I’m done pretending that I don’t have feelings for you because I do. You might find me totally creepy now, which is okay, because it kept you alive. I had to strip you down and submerge you in warmth to raise your body temperature because you were experiencing severe hypothermia. You didn’t even have a pulse. It scared the shit out of me. What’s even worse it I... ugh… when I slipped off all your clothing, exposing the artwork I’ve been so curious to discover for all these years I’ve known you, I felt… aroused. I should have just approached it like a platonic medical procedure, which it technically was, but then I began to feel things… passion, desire. I don’t really know why I’m telling you this, I think it’s crossing the line between honesty and too much information, but I wanted you to understand that I’m the one who should be ashamed, not you.” 

He stared at his feet as he sat next to the tub. I had no idea what to say, so I said nothing at all. After a moment of silence, he checked a thermometer placed in the tub and an old ticking clock sitting above the sink across the bathroom. 

“Sorry. I have to move you to the insulated blankets. You’ll have to stay unclothed until you reach a safe internal body temperature. I won’t look at you, I promise.” 

Danny grabbed some towels and wrapped me in them, cautious of where he focused his attention. Once he lifted me up and out of the water, my body began to ache again and I let out a little groan of misery.

As he carried me to his next procedure, I stared up at his face despite how heavy my eyes had become. I have glimpsed up at him several times before in this position as he supported me in his arms. This time was a little different. He was his human self, to start, and he was grounded, not flying me through the sky with his ghostly limbs. However, like all the other times he has hoisted me as a damsel in distress, I trusted him completely. 

He carefully laid me out on this old, slightly dusty cot in the neighboring room. He set each of my limbs into a thick sleeping bag that was surprisingly very well insulated. It was so warm, so relaxing. As Danny adjusted the last little zipper, I finally broke the silence. 

“Danny, if it makes you feel any better, I totally would have checked you out too if I had to do what you did for me. And yes, for me, not to me. You saved my life. I could never be upset about that,” I assured him, managing a small smile while laying in my cacoon.

He smiled at me, focusing on my pale face with an adoring expression. 

“Get some rest, I’m going to see if I can find a radio or something around here and call for help. We might be stranded, I was lucky to find this little cottage thing amongst the heaps of snow.” He started chuckling quietly, “I could have sworn it was supported on chicken legs!” 

“Wait, Danny. If we’re stranded and the atmospheric temperature starts to drop, this insulating bag might not be sufficient to get my body heat up again,” I noticed, partly paranoid for my health but partly figuring that was bullshit. 

“I know, we don’t have many resources here out in the middle of God knows where. I was lucky to find what I did. I don’t know what else to do but let you rest and try and find help,” Danny apologized with remorse. 

Despite my scientific skepticism, I made a suggestion, my heart racing in anticipation for how Danny would react to it. 

“Well you need to take care of yourself, too. I know you have ghost powers and everything, but you’re still a kid… a half-human kid, who needs a little warmth and rest as well.” He paused his visual scan of the room to face me, fully aware that I was right. 

“I found in one of those camping survival books I read before our camping trip this past summer was that these insulators actually work really well. But it also said that in order to get the most out of it you have to have two people inside one, both with little to no clothing.” I informed, feeling like I recited it straight from the text. I was still cold as Hell, but I could feel the rosy tone coat my face in probably the most obvious blush I’ve ever expressed. 

“Wait, do you want me to-” Danny asked hesitantly, making sure he heard me right and he was interpreting my suggestion correctly. He gradually progressed towards me. 

“Yes, Danny. And I don’t want to make this weird. Or feel bad about it. It would be stupid for us to waste our body heat on the air when we can use it for each other. It’ll benefit us both,” I argued, “And I’m actually conscious now, so don’t worry.” I gave him a little wink as he sat on the edge of the cot next to me. 

He chuckled a little bit as he watched me carefully. He remained there, quietly, thinking. He rested his hand on top of the blanket above my belly. 

After a few moments of silence he stood up, making the antique furniture creak. He made a 180 and was now turned away from me. My eyes dropped as I fell a swell of disappointment as Danny retreated. But then he paused, taking a deep breath and grabbing the collar of his shirt. 

Danny peeled his shirt off as he tugged on the soft cotton in the back. The pale skin on his back was highlighted by the outline of his muscles. He turned back around to face me, and as soon as his eyes met mine, he let out a nervous chortle. He took a few steps closer to me and began unbuttoning his pants. 

As I laid there on my back, still refusing to move due to my lingering pain, I watched Danny undress. Right there, in front of my very eyes. And it wasn’t a dream.

He slipped off his jeans, his flexing biceps revealing every vein and every fiber. His upper body began broad and narrowed down at his waist like a slightly skinnier version of Michaelangelo’s David. His traps peaked out from behind his shoulders, and his collar bone elegantly lined the border between his neck and chest, becoming more and more evident as he bent down to remove his pants from his feet.

And then, as he dug his fingers underneath the band of his underwear, his abs caught my attention. I was mesmerized by his build. I’ve seen him shirtless before, but I guess not recently, because I could not take my eyes of his masculine torso. 

Until his underwear slid down his buldging quadriceps and fell to his feet. 

“Whoa.” I muttered, accidentally out loud. I was staring at Danny’s penis, and it was staring back. Danny was literally standing in front of me completely nude, and though it was difficult to move my body before, now even my mind was paralyzed. 

“Guess we’re a little more even now,” Danny joked, his shoulders shrinking with embarassment. He was unable to make eye contact with me, though I couldn’t quite make eye contact with him either… if you know what I mean. 

“Uh, should I just-” Danny voiced, climbing into the cot as he nudged down my blanket with one finger. 

“Yeah just get inside me,” I directed, choking on my Freudian Slip, “I mean get inside with me, get under the blanket!” I revised very loud and clear. I felt the bed squeek as he maneuvered the blankets around. Before he settled in, I passed out once again. 

 

 

________________________________________________________________________

I jolted with surprise once I returned to consciousness, to reality. But it was still hard to believe that what was happening was very much real. 

Besides being crippled with disbelief, my body felt much more substantial than it had before. I was a little sore, but besides that, I wasn’t in much pain. I did feel a plethora of other sensations, however. Though as a result of my empathic powers, I couldn’t decipher which ones were mine and which ones were his. 

Danny was completely wrapped around me, just like how he swaddled me in his dream I explored a few months ago. It felt just as good as it had then, actually much better, because now we were both entirely nude. 

It was then that I realized the poking sensation on my lower back. It felt as if someone was shoving a water bottle against me. I reached behind me to confirm my suspiscions. Although it was exactly what I thought, it still surprised me when I felt the warm, smooth, soft skin. 

“Whoa,” I whispered, more in awe than anything. If it were anyone else, I would’ve been totally freaked out. I had never felt… one… before, and it made me curious, nervous, and excited, all at the same time. 

“Sam?” I heard a low voice in my ear. 

“Sorry!” I practically yelled, startled by the break in silence. 

“Oh shit,” He announced, twisting around so our backs were against one another. My heart sank. Good job you creep, I reprimanded myself. 

“That tends to happen when I picture you naked,” Danny explained, and despite his muffled tone, I could sense the embarassment. 

“Picture?” I added with sass, “more like feeling me up!” 

My mischeivious side began to emerge. Why was I taking pleasure in watching Danny squirm? Did he care that much about what I thought of him? Did it flatter me when he had to nervously explain himself? Of course it did. I fucking loved it. 

He began climbing out of the blanket, making sure to not even touch me. Before he could get away, I snatched back his hand. 

“Danny wait,” I pleaded, and he turned to face me, “I’m just going to be honest with you, that was a super awkward and uncomfortable situation…” I said, watching his eyes droop with shame. 

I am such a bitch, I speculated, but I couldn’t help myself. He was just too God damn adorable... 

“But I liked it.”

The words flowed from my lips and Danny perked up like a dog who had just been offered treats. When he made eye contact with me, we both blushed, and he started back towards me. 

I gripped him tighter, leading him back towards my vicinity. He was as perfect as perfect could be. Okay nobody is perfect, technically speaking, but for as long as I’ve known this kid, he’s always done the right and mature thing in the end, even at age 14. 

We were both now 16. A little more developed, a little more mature, but ultimately the same people we have always been. He was the same geeky human, slash super sexy (in my opinion) ghost boy. I was the unusual, secretly loaded goth freak who nobody really paid mind to… until now. 

I literally pulled Danny towards me. I was in love, yes, but there was a significant amount of lust between us as well. 

And yes, I absolutely do feel love for this kid, but according to anyone ever, what does a 16-year-old know about love? Maybe it’s just my fantasies. Maybe it’s just hormones. But there was something about this blue-eyed, black-haired human in front of me that made my heart race and my toes curl. 

He placed a knee on the cot, causing it to make a little chirring noise. My heart pumped vigorously as he neared me, supplying an overwhelming bout of adrenaline through my body. The room was void of any noise besides the rapid hums of our breaths. He snuggled into the blanket with me once again, but this time I was faced towards him. Our noses touched and our completely exposed bodies resided only a couple inches away from one another, our intimate parts even closer. 

We were sucked into each other’s eyes. I could have laid there and stared into those beautiful blue seas forever, but what came next was even better. 

He took a deep breath and grabbed my waist, pulling me against him. His erection fit right between my legs, so close to my pulsing clit. My bare breasts pressed against his chest, engulfing his pectorals. He pressed his lips against my neck, dragging his tongue all the way up to my ear, and the sound of his heavy breaths sent goosebumps down my spine. He moved inwards, gently kissing my cheeks, teasingly avoiding my lips. 

He then pushed me away slightly, and placed his hands on my boobs, squeezing them and massaging them sensually. No matter how hard I tried to keep it in, a furocious moan slipped out of my mouth, encouraging his erection to stiffen even more. 

He moved his thumbs over my nipples lightly, pinching them carefully and meticulously. They became harder as the fluid began to leak out from between my thighs. This made me whimper for more. 

Part of me wanted to resist Danny being in control, since he is all the time, but the other part of me wanted to just give up and let him use me how he desired. I chose the latter. 

I noticed his warm, heavy breaths continuing down my neck as he explored my torso. His short, quiet moans entered my ear as he rocked his pelvis back and forth, rythmically pulsing his erection between my legs. 

I mustered up the courage to take the reigns. I pushed him back a little, making room for my hand. I stroked his skin; the texture of his muscles excited me. I drug my fingers down further and further, lightly touching his chest, then abdomen, down to his pelvis and the moment I felt the thick, black hair decorating his genitals, he nervously grabbed my wrist. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Danny whispered. 

“Don’t tell me what to do,” I seductively contradicted, wrapping my hand around the base of his dick. 

“Shit,” he exhaled, encouraging me to continue. 

“Yeah, you… uh… like that?” I inquired, pitifully attempting to talk dirty. 

Danny tried to hold it in, but he let out a laugh. “Yes Sam, I love it.”

I continued massaging, tugging, and stroking his increasingly hardening penis, receiving positive feedback through his moans. I hovered my lips above his, but before they were about to collide, a blue-tinted smoke dissipated from his mouth. Really? Who knew ghosts were such fucking cockblocks?  
__________________________________________________________________________

“Shit!” We both voiced simulataneously, frantically escaping the blankets and throwing our clothes back on. 

In the middle of the room, a green vortex burst out of the floor, revealing a young woman draped in purple cloth. 

Danny, in the midst of redressing, went ghost, ready to fight the entity who had so rudely interrupted our moment.

“Who are you and what are you doing in my home?” The woman boomed, flaunting her strong Russian accent. 

Danny and I glanced at each other, speechless. 

“Oh I see now, you were fornicating in my bed!” She realized, rolling her eyes. 

“Please, my friend was in hypothermic shock and needed her body temperature raised to stay alive! We have no idea where we are. My arch enemy threw us in a portal that spit us out here!” Danny explained. 

The woman glared at him, her eyes glowed an intimidating red blaze.

“Get out now, or my familiars will be happy to rid you from my presence,” she hissed. Three more vortices fumed from the floor, exposing three old vultures, vultures who Danny instantly recognized. 

“Oh shit! It’s the ghost boy!” One bird croaked. 

“I knew Plasmius had something to do with this!” Danny growled, energy fuming from his fingertips. 

“Plasmius? You know him?” The Russian accented woman inquired. 

“Yeah, he’s the one who threw us here in the first place with his stupid portal machine,” I included, crossing my arms impatiently. 

“Fuck him! Of course he would send you here. Just to piss me off!” She scoffed. 

“How do you know him?” Danny asked, the energy beams fading from his hands as he relaxed a bit.

“He kidnapped my birds! Made them his slaves for years.” She ranted, pacing around the room, “These are the most powerful wizards in Russia. Helped me defeat Ivan the Deathless himself!” She bragged, modeling a cocky smile. 

She motioned towards the three vultures. The middle one was coughing like an elderly man as the other two smacked him on the back. Wizards? Powerful? Maybe a few hundred years ago.

“Wait… Are you… Baba Yaga?” I asked, the realization of this international legend made my eyes sparkle. 

“In the flesh,” she curtsied, keeping that confident smirk. 

“It’s an honor!” I squeeled, grabbing my chest with utter adoration. 

“Well, any mortal enemy of Vlad’s is a friend of mine,” Yaga insisted, placing her dark, purple-coated fingernails on my shoulder. 

“We just need to get home. Back to Amity Park,” I requested shyly, both fearing and admiring the woman in front of me. 

“Pfft! Easy! Just one thing in exchange…” Yaga insisted, tapping her dark fingernail to her chin as her gaze dropped to my feet, “I want those boots.”

“Done!” I smiled, removing them from my feet and placing them next to her.

Best trade of my life. 

________________________________________________________________________

Danny and I stood on opposite sides of a circular table, staring into a glass container. It emitted a light grey smoke, turning green with each item Baba Yaga dropped into it. 

Baba Yaga stared into the glass container and casually hummed a tune, refferring back to an old leather book she had plucked from the dusty bookshelf near the the front door. The pages were yellow, crinkly, and stained with bloches of wine and coffee. She was a busy woman. 

She had it opened to a page that listed supplies and below it a Latin paragraph filled the rest of the page. It looked like some kind of spell and I was praying that it would work. 

“Shit! I forgot!” Yaga cursed, clenching her fists in frustration, “I have to have virgin blood, and since I’m obviously not, and you guys were doing it when I arrived, we’re kinda shit out of luck.”

“Uh, we didn’t actually… you know…” Danny included, his eyes refusing contact with neither hers nor mine. 

“Wait, you guys didn’t fuck? You guys were all alone in an abandoned cabin… my abandoned cabin… in the middle of Siberia with absolutely no worries of being too loud,” Yaga continued, and I couldn’t help but blush, “and you guys didn’t even seal the deal?” She asked with pure disbelief. 

“No,” Danny and I replied in unison, rubbing our hands against our arms and staring at opposite sides of the room nervously. 

“Good thing. Babe come over here, it has to be a human virgin,” Baba Yaga clarified, twiddling her finger in a directive motion. 

I approached, stopping short of the bubbling glass container and looked at her for further direction. When she caught wind of my anxious expression, she took my hand in hers maternally in order to comfort me. She flashed me a reassuring smile and before I knew it slashed my palm with a sharp blade. 

I jumped and winced as she squeezed my hand, forcing the blood from my palm to drip into the steaming concoction. 

A large green vortex, similar to the one Baba Yaga arrived through, quickly grew from the center of the room. Before I could appreciate the mesmerizing scene before me, I felt my heart drop, and I was once again falling through the floor through multiple dimensions.

____________________________________________________________________

 

The falling sensation ceased when half my body landed on a soft, cushioned material, and the other half of my body landed on Danny. We both sat up, investigating our surroundings, and when I glanced at him, his ecstatic and relieved expression mirrored mine. We had fallen onto Danny’s bed, in his room, far, far from Siberia. We both laughed with joy, flopping back onto his bed, our heads hitting the white pillows behind us. We laid down in silence for a bit, exhausted by the emotional and physical roller coaster of a day. Finally, Danny broke the silence. 

“I would say I was so ready to get out of there, but some parts of that trip were pretty… enjoyable.”

“Yeah, meeting Baba Yaga was fucking awesome!” I squeeled, “Totally worth almost getting hypothermia!”

“That was pretty cool. Even though I really have no idea who that is, but I did enjoy seeing you so excited,” Danny smiled softly, turning his head towards me. 

“I also enjoyed you getting hypothermia.”

“Oh like when I almost died? Thanks!” I said sarcastically, shoving him playfully. 

“That... didn’t come out right,” Danny chuckled nervously, “I enjoyed warming you up and holding you, hopefully it helped with the cold pain at least a little.”

“It did,” I smiled, “and getting spooned naked was definitely a plus,” I noted seductively, turning my body towards him as I rested on my side, holding my head in my palm.  
I watched as Danny blushed and swallowed uncomfortably. 

“But you kept poking me with your hard-on when I was trying to sleep,” I teased, my smile growing with Danny’s increasing discomfort. I slowly peeled my upper body off the pillow, now in a sitting position. I crawled closer to him, my heart racing, and when I threw my leg over his belly, straddling his hips, I noticed his heart racing with mine. 

“And then you groped my boobs,” I scorned him, but I kept my playful demeanor. His eyes quickly glanced at my chest, hoping I wouldn’t notice his impulsive sexual focus. He laid on the bed, motionless, paralyzed by my advances. I felt sexy, I was behaving sexy. I felt confident, like I had never felt before. What made it even better, however, was the way Danny was looking at me. Like I was a rare artifact that made him speechless, a jewel he didn’t deserve. 

He stared into my eyes as I leaned down, our faces inching closer and closer. He was adorable. Beautiful. His eyes glistened baby blue, his currently messy black hair outlined his face and some strands decorated the pillow. The way he watched me made me almost freeze with admiration, but I fought through it, pretending like I wasn’t completely taken by him. 

He broke. He grabbed my bare waist under my crop top and pulled me towards him, impatient by my games. As much as I enjoyed feeling so dominant, the way he took control was the real turn-on. 

Our lips met, and as he kissed me, it sent me to another world. Nothing like the way we had kissed in the bushes when Valerie tried to kill him and Cujo, nothing like the way we had kissed in his lab when desiree stripped me from his memory, not even the way he had kissed me with relief after I had woken up naked in the bathtub only hours before. This was a kiss of pure love, pure affection, pure… appreciation. I knew this because I literally felt it through his lips, his emotions seeping through mine. 

This made everything that followed feel so right. Of course, part of it was our raging teenage hormones, or maybe as Tucker pointed out... a fight-or-flight induced lust. But I could feel something deep inside me, something that made me want to share my body with the boy next to me. And I initiated it rather aggressively. 

I threw one of my legs across his torso, pushing off the bed to place myself upon him. My knees dug into the mattress on either side of his hips as my adductors tightened to support my body on top of his. Once I felt stable, I pulled my lips from his, mounting him in a reverse-cowgirl style. As he laid on his back, and I extended my back to sit up straight, I felt his erection try to nudge itself through both our clothes and into my vagina. This time, he didn’t feel embarassed or guilty for his arousal. We both looked into each other’s eyes and giggled, completely in the present moment.

He rubbed my bare waist with his warm, human hands, and slowly made his way upwards, sneaking his fingers under my shirt. His hands kept moving up, grabbing the edge of my top and pulling it right over my head. He massaged my breasts over my bra, admiring them as I moaned softly. 

I pressed my hands against his stomach as I adjusted my body. I pushed myself a little further back in order to reach the rim of his shirt. He got the memo and crunched up, allowing me to scrape the shirt from his back and over all his messy black hair. 

It was like opening a present I had already opened earlier that day, but I still felt the same anticipation unwrapping it. His body was the same sexy and muscular body he let me see in the Russian cottage. I couldn’t believe how absolutely perfect it was. All the girls in school who called him a freak or dork had no idea what they were missing. 

I leaned back over and connected my lips with his once again. He rubbed my shoulders and arms, down to my hands. He grabbed my ass possessively, then ran his fingers up my back until he reached my bra strap, flicking it off. My black bra gracefully fell off my shoulders, revealing my perky boobs and hard nipples. 

“God you’re hot,” Danny huffed, blushing at the sight of my chest. He squeezed them curiously, like a baby’s grasping reflex, massaging them in circles. He then moved his thumbs over my nipples, stroking them very lightly. I felt drops of liquid seep through my underwear, and I closed my eyes, almost drooling at his touch. 

“You’re cute,” He chuckled, responding to the little whimpers that involuntarily came out of my mouth. I bit my lip, now triggering his aggressive behavior. 

He pushed me off his lap and laid me down on his bed. He forced me down with his lips, keeping me on my back as he pulled off my skirt… and thong. 

At first I felt slightly embarassed, despite how much fun I was having. At least at the cottage my body was visually hidden under the blankets, but now everything was exposed. I was self consciously hoping he wouldn’t stop kissing me to look, but at the very moment I thought that, he pulled his head back and ran his hands down me, investigating my naked body as if he were performing an autopsy. 

I crossed my legs, trying to hide what nobody has seen before. What I never thought Danny would ever see, but he shot me a taunting grin.

The sound of his zipper squeeked and he removed both his jeans and underwear. His dick flung out, so erect that it looked like it could finally breathe as it was released from confinement. Before I could really get a good look, he moved his lips to mine once again, our tongues eloping. 

He moved his lips across my cheek and behind my ear. Goosebumps swarmed down my spine. He licked my neck, moving his tongue down and over my collar bone. He reached my boob and then my nipple, circling his tongue around and over it, sucking it gently. I felt my lady parts become completely soaked. 

He moved his face lower, kissing my stomach. He stuck out his tongue and ran it down my waist and over my hip bone. He kissed the inside of my thigh, then the other one, and alternated between them until he reached my crotch. He then used his fingers to part my other lips and shoved his tongue between them, sending a surge up my body. He analyzed my vagina, but at this point my head was spinning too much to be self conscious anymore. He found my clit, and tickled it lightly with his tongue. 

“Fuck,” I whispered, though loud enough to encourage him to continue. 

All of a sudden, I felt a pair of fingers creep into my vagina, and I gasped with exhiliration. 

“Sorry did that hurt?” Danny worried, meeting my eyes apologetically. I couldn’t talk, I just shook my head no, and he laughed a little with relief. So he continued. 

He played with me, rythmically moving his fingers in and out, making the wetness of my vagina increase and slosh around, coating his digits. This time I moaned louder, gripping the bedsheets tightly and arching my back with elatedness. I tried reaching for his hard cock, but he took my hand and held it with his free one, pleasuring me with the other. 

“Just fuck me already,” I huffed, shoving his arm away impatiently. He grinned, his eyes lighting up with excitement. He threw himself on top of me, his hands on either side of my neck, his dick poking me in the stomach. 

He moved his body back far enough to where his erection hovered above my sopping genitals. His bright blue eyes caught mine, making sure I was still okay with his intentions. When I nonverbally gave him the go-ahead, he slowly and carefully maneuvered himself into me. 

I’m not going to lie, it hurt like HELL. But it was Danny, and I had to hide my pain because if he observed even slight discomfort within me, I knew he would stop. And I didn’t want him to stop, because it was Danny. The amazing ghost kid I had just so happened to fall in love with.

I managed to hide my discomfort until it began to actually feel… well… good. I was starting to doubt the joys of intimacy there for a second, but then I realized why everyone raved so much about sex. It was fucking awesome. 

Yes, Danny felt good as he thrusted himself inside me. But what was even more fun was watching his black hair flop around, his eyes closed, grunting and moaning noises of pleasure and electric love. I couldn’t help but smile. I know he was trying to be sexy, but I just could never take him seriously. He was still an awkward, immature high school boy, but he was absolutely adorable, and that was even better than sexy. 

As he got closer and closer to cumming, his breathing became heavy, his noises became louder and more aggressive. As his body moved up and down, I breathed with delight, enjoying every second of it. He leaned over and kissed me, enveloping my lips in his with overwhelming enthusiasm. He cupped the back of my head with his hand and rested his face in my neck. I felt his breaths on my skin, his firey passion seeping into my body. He was about to cum. And since he was about to, I felt like I was about to, and in fact, I did. 

We both screamed as we orgasmed simultaneously; the timing beautiful and unreal. I closed my eyes as my whole lower body pulsed with gratification, the epicenter my stimulated genitals. I felt the adrenaline and dopamine and oxytocin flood my brain, leaving no room for any thoughts whatsoever. As my eyes opened, I found Danny’s eyes, but now they were a raging green. He had involuntarily gone ghost as this unexpected shift of physiology within his body was intense enough for him to change his nature. He breathed heavily, his snow white hair fluttering in front of his face. He drew his lips towards mine, giving me a kiss. Within his kiss I felt his appreciation for me, his utter need for me in his life. And I couldn’t refute the exact same feeling I had for him.


End file.
